


Hair Dye

by Skittle03



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bickering, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittle03/pseuds/Skittle03
Summary: Amity made a mistake. Why did she think dying her hair would be a good idea? Good thing her siblings are here to help her.
Kudos: 88





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking and,,, its weird that the twins don't have brown hair like Amity's natural hair color. So i decided to make this. This is also me just wanting comfort after Agony of a Witch. I'm not ready for the finale and I want wholesome nice content.

“Fuck shit fuck nonononononono” Amity cried as she read the instructions for dying hair. Her once brown hair was now a frizzy, yellow green color. All Amity wanted was to look like Azura. Maybe then she could gain enough confidence to tell Boscha and her parents where to stick it. Though of course, in true Amity fashion, she messed it all up. She couldn’t do anything right.

She didn't have any true friends, she can’t stick up for herself, and she got a B on her quiz last week so this is just the beginning of her downward slope. Now to add on top of that, she looks like something you’d see in your toilet after a rough night out.

Tears welled up in Amity's eyes as she looked at her messed up hair. She didn’t even know why she was crying, it's just hair for god's sake, a voice that sounded suspiciously like her father's voice rang in her head. Amity looked at the box again before deciding that it’s all the dyes' fault that she looked like vomit, and threw it hard at the wall across from her.

“Hey mittens do you know whe- oh boy” Emira trailed off as she looked at her little sister. Amity snapped her head up, her eyes so wide she looked like a fairy. Amity quickly turned away and grabbed the closest towel to wrap over her hair.

“Get the fuck out of here! Have you ever heard of knocking?” Amity screamed. Emira frowned in sympathy before closing the door. She knew her sister had been going through a lot recently so Emira decided she was going to make this up to her. Emira raced up the stairs and slammed open Edric’s door. Edric startled at the abrupt noise and was about to snap at his sister for barging in before she plowed her way through.

“We are going to the store. Now. It's a sibling crisis. It's better if you don't ask and just come with me.” Emira grabbed Edric by the scrap of his neck and started dragging him out before he could process anything that had just happened.  
“Ok ok I’m coming, let go of me Emmy.” Edric swatted her hand away as they walked down the stairs. Emira could hear loud music from Amity’s room and what sounded like muffled screaming. They rushed out the door, Edric opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with Amity but shut his mouth when Emira leveled him with a pointed glare.

“What’s that one book that Amity likes?” Emira asked Edric as they made their way to town.

“Uhm, I think maybe Azuly, or Razul or some shit. I don't know why?” Edric grumbled, still slightly petty about being dragged out so forcefully.

“God you’re no help, well do you remember what she looks like at all?” Emira sighed when Edric just raised an eyebrow at her. As they walked through the cobbled streets, they passed by the bookstore when she saw it. Azura. That's what it was! Emira ran up to the display case and looked at the character.

“Why are you so concerned about Mittens stupid book?” Edric sighed as he squinted at the picture. Emria just decided to ignore the stupid question thrown her way.

“Edric I need you to remember her hair color. Stare at it and memorize it ok? You know I’m bad with that type of stuff so I'm counting on you.” Emira said very seriously.

“Why!” Edirc yelled back at her.

“Because if I'm right, I think our dear little sister was trying to look like this stupid character but now she looks like a monster of the sea. So we are fixing it for her because we are the best siblings to ever exist.” Emira shot back with a triumphant smile on her face. Edric could feel a large exasperated sigh coming on but he studiously ignored it.

“That’s a good plan but why couldn’t you just tell me before.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to come if i did”

“... fair enough.”

The two walked into the little store and looked for the hair dye. They found a similar green color to Azuras’ and grabbed six boxes.

“That should be enough right?” Emira looked to Edric for help but he looked just as clueless.

“Don’t look at me. Maybe get two more just in case?” He suggested.

“That sounds reasonable enough.” As the two walked out of the store with proud smiles, Amity shoved herself deeper under her covers. She cast a small light spell and clumsily wrote in her journal.

_~Dear Diary,_   
_I’m going through a crisis. I can’t ever show my face in school again, Boscha will never let me live it down. Everyone is going to laugh at me. I don’t even know what mother and father are going to say. Probably something like “No Blight child is going to walk around like a disgusting hooligan.” I’m going to have to shave my head and live in the forest alone. I’ll be an old lonely hag with only fairies to keep me company. I could change my name too! Maybe I could change it to Azura? Too obvious. Damn, I don’t know. Who cares, I should just start packing now. Why did I think dying my hair would be a good idea??~_

“Mittens. Open the door!” Edric startled her out of her thoughts as he started pounding on the door.

“Leave me alone! I don’t want to hear it.” Amity shouted, of course Emira told Ed. There went any chance of her running away before anyone else found out. As Amity was about to sink further into her bed the door flew open. Amity shot up, ready to yell at her brother before he stomped in and dragged her out.

“Quit being a baby and just come with me. Hey! No scratching you know that shit hurts!”

“Let go of me you stupid bastard! What do you want from me!” Amity tried kicking him but he held strong as he dragged her to the bathroom. Edric was panting by the time he shoved her in. He held the door shut so Amity couldn’t leave.

“That was surprisingly quick.” Emira commented with a serene smile.

“Mittens is off her game.” Edric shot back, rubbing the claw marks on his arm.

“I will kill both of you right now and make it look like an accident. What are we doing in the bathroom?” Amity asked as she plopped down on the ground with a frustrated huff.

“You are getting a makeover! We went out and got hair dye and we are going to fix that disaster on top of your head.” Emira pulled out the many boxes and shoved them in Amity’s face.

“I love you both very much, but you are unbelievably stupid if you think I’m letting either of you near my hair.” Amity raised an eyebrow at the twins, at which Emira pulled out her scroll and took a picture of Amity’s hair.

“Let us dye your hair or this gets sent to everyone at school.”

Amity felt her jaw drop in horror, looking between the two deadly serious twins.

“You are evil incarnate. I hate you both, with all of my being I hope you know that. Fine whatever I give! Its not like you can fuck it up any more.” Amity threw her hands in the air. The twins smiled happily and quickly set to work. After they put the dye in Amity’s hair they all looked and saw many unopened boxes.

“Why did you grab so many?” Amity asked in exasperation.

“We didn't know how much we would need! What should we do with the rest?” Edric questioned, before he could finish the sentence though Emira already had a cheshire cat grin spreading on her face.

“How would you feel about being the best, hottest looking siblings in the world by having all of our hair dyed green? That would be so cool!” Emira said, though it was voiced as a question, all of the Blight siblings knew there was no way they weren’t all going to have dyed hair by the end of the night. Edric just sighed and waved at his sister to get started on his hair.

“Yes! Mittens, you should turn on some music. Quit touching the bag, you're gonna mess it up and I don't want to tie it again.”

“I don’t see why I have to wear this stupid plastic bag. It's so humiliating and itchy.” Amity huffed while finding a playlist on her scroll.

“God Em, were we that dramatic when we were Mittens' age?” Edric asked while Amity rolled her eyes.

“You’re still that dramatic Ed. I’m the only one who is mature in this house.” Emira haughtily replied. Amity glared at the back of her sisters' head and grabbed a dye brush. She quickly shot forward to smear it over Emira’s neck in retaliation.

“You little bitch!” Emira screamed, wrapping her dyed hands around Amity’s wrist purposely spreading it on Amity, causing the younger sister to squeal at the gross feeling.

“That's what you get Em! Amity you need faster reflexes.” Edric laughed, his laugh petered off when his sisters turned their maniacal gaze on him.

Thirty minutes later found the Blight siblings covered in dye, plastic bags wrapped around their heads and a movie playing in the background. Edric grumpily itched his head before Emira swatted his hand away.

“It's itchy! How long do we have to keep this on?” Edric whined.

“Gee Em, was I ever this dramatic when we were Mittens age?” Amity mocked, Edric lightly cuffed her head while Emira laughed. As the movie continued, the siblings all threw snacks at the TV and criticized everything that happened. Amity gently rested her head on Edric’s shoulder with a smile while Emira laid her head down on Amity’s lap.

“Thank you.” She whispered gently, almost hoping they didn’t hear her.

“It was Em’s idea.” Edric deflected, he looked down at his two sisters feeling happy and safe. The light glow of the tv making everything feel more homey.

“Anything for you Mittens.” Emira smiled.  
———————————————  
Emira was right, they were the hottest siblings in the school. Nobody even looked twice at the dye on their faces and necks or that Amity had two different shades of green in her hair. The Blight siblings weren't to be messed around with and they showed that as they all confidently walked into the school. People parted like the red sea but all Amity could think of was that her siblings were the coolest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so after writing this I remembered that the Boiling Isles doesn't have Tv's but we are going to ignore that.


End file.
